


Not A Worry In The World

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a fill for the J2 Summer Lovin' Comment Fic Meme hosted on LJ in April 2011: http://packolies.livejournal.com/12362.htmlPrompt by somersault_j:  They are on vacation on Hawaii. Swim trunks, towels and sunglasses packed they take off for a lazy day on the beach. After some time Jared gets up to get some ice. When he comes back Jensen isn´t alone anymore. There is this absolutely-not-as-tall-as-he-is-and-I-don´t-like-him-on-principle dude and he is talking to Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** AU-ish – meaning no girlfriends or wives for these guys. Takes place during summer hiatus of the third season.  
>  Title comes from “Toes” by the Zac Brown Band and I have Jared singing a bit of it, before it was actually released, but I can so picture Jared singing it, so yeah, he is.  
> This was written in the spirit of fun - which it was indeed a blast to do. Hope you enjoy reading.

  
Author's notes:  


* * *

It was summer. They were in Hawaii. They could sleep in, hang out, do whatever the fuck they wanted. No one was around to tell them where to stand or what lines they needed to say. No meetings or conventions or long ass work days. It was just them. And that was pretty damn near perfect in Jared’s book.

 

They arrived late last night, both so tired they only had enough energy to drag themselves to their respective bedrooms and fall asleep. Jared had been up early this morning, had gone for a run on the beach. By the time he’d gotten back, Jensen was awake, dressed in swim trunks, asked him to make some of that sweet tea Jared’s momma makes that Jensen loved, and then join him on the beach.

 

After a quick shower, Jared was pretty impressed to find a well-stocked kitchen and had the tea brewed and fixed up in no time. He only had to poke around in a few cupboards before he found an insulated jug and loaded it with ice before pouring in the tea. He grabbed a canvas bag, threw in a book, some sunscreen, a couple of plastic tumblers, and slid into his flip flops. Just before he headed out the patio doors, he grabbed his sunglasses and pushed them up into his hair.

 

He took the path down to the semi-private beach and started to sing. “I got my toes in the water, ass in the sand,” He rolled his eyes when he realized what he was singing. Jensen and his stupid fucking country music. But what the hell, the song did pretty much fit Jared’s mood right now. “Not a worry in the world, a cold beer in my hand. Life is goo –”

 

He stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that greeted him. Jensen was talking to someone. No, not just talking. He was laughing. And fuck, was Jensen _flirting_ with the dude sitting where Jared should be? What the fucking fuck? Oh hell no!

 

Jared wasn’t stupid, he knew jealously when he felt it, and he also knew that he wasn’t feeling predatory just because Jensen was his best friend, his co-star, and about the hottest man he’d ever seen. No, it was attraction that had been burning between them for a long time now. Three fucking years of dancing around the subject, he’d lost count of the close calls and almost kisses, and enough innuendo between them to fill the state of Texas. And for once they were both single at the same time. When Jensen had suggested they go to Hawaii for some R and R, Jared just _knew_ it had to be more than that. They fucking rented a vacation house together, for Christ’s sake!

 

Jared stalked over to the beach chairs and stood there until Jensen finally acknowledged him. 

 

“Hey, Jare,” Jensen said, squinting against the sun to look up at him. And no, Jared did not think the crinkles around Jensen’s eyes were cute at all. Not this time. “This is Larry.”

 

_Larry_? What a lameass name and even sitting down Jared could tell he was short. Shorter than Jensen even. And he was wearing a fucking Hawaiian shirt for fuck’s sake. At least he wasn’t wearing socks with his sandals. That was about the only thing he had going for him as far as Jared was concerned.

 

“Hello. _Larry_ ,” he said shortly as he raised an eyebrow at Jensen.

 

“Oh, uh, guess I better head back,” Larry said as he swung his glance from Jared to Jensen and back again.

 

“Hey, no, we got some more chairs,” Jensen said, waving his hand in the general direction of the house. “Jared’ll go get another one.”

 

“Me?” Jared asked outraged, his mouth hanging open. “Who the fuck is this guy?”

 

“Jared!” Jensen said, sat up from his comfortable sprawl and glared at him.

 

“What?” Jared said irritably. “I don’t know who he is. And he’s sitting in _my_ chair.”

 

“Can you act any more like a three year old?” Jensen asked and Jared could see he was royally pissed by the set of his jaw and thinned lips.

 

“I don’t know, let’s find out,” Jared said, as he unceremoniously dumped the bag and jug of iced tea – the tea he’d specifically made for Jensen – into _Larry’s_ lap. He turned and marched back to the house. “I guess so!” he shouted over his shoulder.

 

He could hear Jensen apologizing for him and that only made him more furious. He was not embarrassed. No way. He was angry! This was his and Jensen’s time. Alone. There was not supposed to be any Larrys or anybody fucking else! He had every right to act pissy. He did!

 

He flopped down on the couch in the living room and crossed his arms over his chest. This was just great, just fucking great. Now he felt like a total moron for having misread Jensen. But he knew, Jensen. He _knew_ just about all there was to know about him. Like how Jensen was still shy and reserved, but once he felt comfortable with someone, his smiles became easier, he let himself relax. That was the Jensen he saw out there. That man – that _Larry_ – was no stranger.

 

He heard the patio door slam shut. “Jared!” Jensen called as Jared slumped further down on the couch, not ready for the confrontation that was coming.

 

“Jared, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you better get the hell out here right now.” 

 

He could hear Jensen walk through the hallway, past the living room and back toward the bedrooms. He could hear doors opening and closing and he might have felt the ache in his heart ease a little when he heard the panic in Jensen’s voice as he continued to call out his name. It was when Jensen was headed for the front door that he finally found Jared.

 

“Jesus, dude, I thought maybe you left or something,” Jensen said, a little breathless, as he stood in front of Jared, hands on his hips.

 

“Where would I go? We’re stuck on an island, man.”

 

“Stuck? What? You wanna leave?” Now Jensen sounded a little hurt and that might have made Jared feel a teeny tiny bit guilty.

 

“Maybe you and _Larry_ would like the place to yourselves.”

 

“Will you quit saying his name like that,” Jensen said with exasperation.

 

“Like what?” Jared asked petulantly. Yeah, guess he wasn’t quite ready to let go of his inner three year old yet.

 

“As if he’s some sort of evil spawn or something.”

 

Jared snorted. He was to Jared. He’d ruined his summer vacation, after all.

 

“Jesus! What the hell happened between you making friggin’ iced tea and coming out to the beach?”

 

Jared just gave him a withering look.

 

“Man, sometimes you _are_ a bitch, you know that?”

 

Jared wasn’t going to say it. No way. They were not Sam and Dean. Even though Jensen was totally acting like a jerk. Instead Jared continued to glare at him.

 

Jensen threw his arms out to his sides in frustration. “He just came over to check and make sure that we got settled in okay. That everything was how I wanted it.”

 

“Huh? Settled in?”

 

“Yeah. Larry. He’s from the agency I hired to find us this place. I’ve been talking to him for months getting it set up. Jesus Christ, Jared, did you think the beds magically got made up before we got here? That the kitchen just happened to come stocked with all your favorite foods?”

 

“Uh – no?” Okay, now he really did feel like a moron _and_ a three year old.

 

“Jared,” Jensen said, drawing out his name like Jared’s mom always did when she was trying to get him to spill his guts and fess up to whatever misdeed he’d committed.

 

“You were flirting with him,” Jared said reluctantly.

 

“With _Larry_?”

 

Ah-ha! Vindication! Jensen thought Larry was some sort of spawn too. “I know you, Jensen. You were flirting.”

 

“No way, dude. I was just talking to him, thanking him for all he did. This place is spectacular.”

 

“But you were laughing, and you were – comfortable with him.”

 

“Because I’ve been talking to him for months,” Jensen said slowly. “He’s a nice guy, and besides, he’s married and has three kids.”

 

“Like that’s stopped anyone from wanting you.”

 

“Oh, but obviously I’m a douche that would go after someone who’s married and has a family?”

 

Jared frowned. “No. That’s not what I meant. And you never went after me while I was with someone.”

 

“Exactly,” Jensen said quietly as he sunk down on the couch beside him.

 

“I was jealous,” Jared admitted softly.

 

“Of _Larry_? Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You are such a fucking dumbass,” Jensen said under his breath. 

 

“Probably,” Jared agreed. 

 

“Or maybe I am,” Jensen said, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Why would you be?”

 

“I thought – I mean, we’re both finally – weren’t you –”

 

Oh no, not this again. They were not going to skirt around it _again_. He moved before he could think about it, could talk himself out of it. No. This was happening, and it was happening now, goddamnit.

 

His lips landed on Jensen’s and it only took a second for Jensen to respond, pushing Jared back against the couch until Jensen was on top of him. Jared used his tongue to trace a line around Jensen’s lips, and they parted and he was granted permission to continue his exploration. Their tongues slid and curled around each other, and God, it was so wet and more than Jared imagined it would be like. And he had Jensen between his legs, grinding against him, just like he wanted. Jared’s hands couldn’t stay idyll any longer and he had Jensen’s ass cupped in them from one breath to another.

 

It didn’t seem like it took much longer than that to get themselves out of their swim trunks and he finally had Jensen naked and hard against him. He wanted to do it all, but the main thing, the one he had been thinking about since they had first met is what Jensen looked like when he came. He had dreamed about it, jerked off to it, now he finally had it – Jensen, right here.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen said and kissed his way down to Jared’s neck. “Been waiting for so long.”

 

They were sliding against each other, their sweat and pre-come making things a bit easier. The adrenaline from his jealousy and now his lust sped Jared along and he was going to lose it pretty damn fast. As they rutted against each other, Jensen’s cock felt like it was a branding iron against Jared’s skin.

 

“God, Jensen, please.”

 

“What?” Jensen panted against his skin. “Whaddya want, Jared? You want me to suck you?”

 

“Jesus,” Jared groaned, bucked up against Jensen as he slid further down his body. When Jensen first licked then latched his lips onto his nipple, Jared’s eyes rolled up and his head jammed back against the soft cushions of the couch. “Your fucking mouth.”

 

He felt and heard Jensen give a wicked laugh just before he bit down gently and all of that just felt ridiculously good.

 

“Wait, wait,” Jared said desperately as he pushed against Jensen’s shoulders.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asked, rested his chin on Jared’s chest and looked up at him. If that wasn’t a gorgeous sight, Jared didn’t know what was. 

 

“Oh God, just touch me. Touch me.”

 

Jensen grinned, put his hands on Jared’s hips and manhandled him a bit so that Jensen was straddling his leg, and wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock.

 

“Shit, yeah!” Jared breathed out.

 

The combination of Jensen stroking him and humping his leg had him coming by the fourth or fifth tug. Jared thought he was too blissed out to enjoy anything else for the next hour at least, but Jensen proved him wrong. As soon as he’d milked the last few pumps out of Jared, he leaned down and licked the small pool of come clean from Jared’s stomach, then crawled back up and latched his mouth onto Jared’s.

 

Jared moaned as he tasted himself on Jensen’s tongue and got his hands on Jensen’s dick in time for a few quick pulls before he felt the hot, pulses and Jensen’s body stiffening with his orgasm. Jared swallowed all of Jensen’s groans, could have done that forever. 

 

Jensen collapsed, half on him, half on the couch. His mouth was right by Jared’s ear as he said, “That’s not how I pictured our first time.”

 

“What? Me being a whiny, jealous bitch?” 

 

Jensen laughed tiredly, the puffs of his breath sending a thrill down Jared’s spine. Seriously, was there anything about this man that didn’t turn him on?

 

“You are pretty hot when you’re jealous.” He felt Jensen’s smirk against his neck. Nope. That answered that – he was so far gone when it came to Jensen.

 

“Well, I guess if it finally got us to this point, I’m okay with that.”

 

“Okay, as long as we’ve established who the bitch is here,” Jensen said, snuggling against Jared.

 

“Are you gonna go to sleep? Man, you just woke up an hour ago,” Jared complained.

 

“Sleep now, then you can fuck me when we wake up.”

 

“Sleeping’s good,” Jared agreed as he wrapped a leg around Jensen.

 

“I thought so.”

 

Jared wasn’t really tired, tried to stay still. He looked around the room and realized that Jensen was right. It was a pretty awesome house. He started humming without realizing it until Jensen sang along. 

 

“Life is good today. Life is good today.”

 

Jared knew it was going to be good for a long, long time. Forever and ever, amen. But that was a whole different song. Maybe Jensen would sing that for him sometime.

 

~end~


End file.
